


Я кричу «Сын» — ты кричишь «Гван»

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, some are idols and some are not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: «Почему ты мне не отвечаешь?» 07:07 am«Я сделал что-то не так?» 03:39 pm«Сынгван?» 07:11 am«Если ты продолжишь меня игнорировать, я приду к тебе домой» 09:14 pm| au, где Хансоль готов преодолеть несколько часовых поясов, чтобы убедиться, что с его другом по переписке все в порядке.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 8





	Я кричу «Сын» — ты кричишь «Гван»

«Почему ты мне не отвечаешь?» **7:07 am** *  
«Я сделал что-то не так?» **3:39 pm**  
«Сынгван?» **7:11 am**  
«Если ты продолжишь меня игнорировать, я приду к тебе домой» **9:14 pm**

*

Хансоль поправляет лямку рюкзака на своем плече, проверяет, что чемодан принадлежит именно ему, а не кому-то другому. Солнце слепит его глаза, поэтому он рад, что решил взять с собой бейсболку.

Люди в аэропорту Нью-Йорка по большей части не обращали на него и его внешний вид никакого внимания, в салоне самолета он уже ловил несколько косых взглядов. Сейчас же, когда он покинул пределы нейтральной зоны и ступил на корейскую землю, на него смотрели все.

Такое пристальное внимание не нравится Хансолю, в любом другом случае он бы смутился и пожелал бы поскорее вернуться домой, где его краснеющие щеки не увидит ни один посторонний человек. Но он преодолел одиннадцать тысяч километров, пусть и поступив крайне необдуманно, и отступать теперь не имел никакого права.

Он пытался не переживать на пустом месте, когда его лучший друг по переписке перестал отвечать на его сообщения, но тот обычно предупреждал и выходил на связь в течение дня, — никак не исчезал на несколько дней.

Возможно, Хансоль переволновался тогда, но очнулся он, уже оплатив билеты в Сеул в одну сторону. В университете были каникулы, родители — в командировке, сестра всегда готова поддержать любую авантюру. Никто бы не заметил его отсутствия в первую неделю или две. Дальше в будущее Хансоль не заглядывал.

Он боялся (и продолжает бояться сейчас, стоя на тротуаре перед стеклянными дверьми здания аэропорта), что с его другом, казавшимся таким подавленным в последнее время, могло произойти что-то плохое.

А Хансоль бы даже не узнал об этом никогда. Он пытался прогуглить своего лучшего друга, но спустя полтора года постоянного общения знал о нем лишь имя, с запросом которого поисковик выдавал несколько страниц различных фансайтов, посвященных корейскому айдолу, чье лицо Хансоль и при большом желании не смог вспомнить.

Впрочем, Хансоль вздыхает, еще раз поправляет рюкзак за спиной, проверяет, как выглядит его одежда, и прочищает горло, прежде чем прокричать:

— Сынгван!

На него оборачиваются прохожие, но он и не думает замолкать. Внимание — это то, что поможет ему найти своего лучшего друга по переписке в чужой стране. Хансоль одет в футболку, толстовку и свободные штаны, на которые многочисленным принтом нанесено одно конкретное имя.

То же имя украшает его бейсболку, паголенок носков, а сестра услужливо одолжила маркер, чтобы написать имя и на белых конверсах. Радикально? Возможно.

Но все больше людей смотрит на него, когда он идет дальше по улице, звонким голосом повторяя:

— Сынгван! Сынгва-ан! Сынгван!

Хансоль уверен в своих методах, и чем больше он распаляется, тем лучше себя чувствует.

***

Су Минхао просыпается незадолго до полудня.

Несколько бессонных ночей подряд привели к тому, что он вырубился прошедшим вечером, когда еще не было и девяти. Ему нужно было доделать внеочередную конкурсную работу, которая приблизила бы его еще на шаг к мечте, поэтому он занимался усердно. И вчера вечером, когда вся работа была сделана и отправлена по соответствующему адресу, он мог свободно вздохнуть и наконец-то поговорить с одним из друзей по переписке, буквально завалившим его сообщениями в последние два дня.

Минхао открывает последний диалог, пролистывая сообщения и цепляясь взглядом за некоторые слова, пока не замирает на последнем.

Он моргает несколько раз, несколько раз перечитывает имя отправителя, уже более внимательно читает сообщения.

И его шестое чувство огненно-красным таблоидом показывает на одно-единственное слово.

Слово это не радостное.

«Привет хен~» **23:21**  
«Я решился» **23:21**  
«Бортпроводник говорит что через тринадцать часов я буду в Сеуле» **23:22**  
«Может пересечемся~» **23:23**

Минхао смотрит на время отправления последнего сообщения. Смотрит на часы.

Шестеренки в его голове работают с ужасающей скоростью, и сам Минхао в ужасе.

Его друг по переписке, Хансоль, через полчаса должен быть в Инчхоне, а Минхао слишком хорошо представляет, на что способен друг в своих особенно эксцентричных порывах.

Минхао заказывает такси, попутно забегая на кухню и одеваясь.

У него есть только тридцать минут, чтобы остановить катастрофу.

Новостная лента обновляется с поражающей скоростью.

Виной тому не столько огромный поток постов, сколько Сокмин, обновляющий вкладку каждую гребаную секунду. У Сынгвана скоро начнет дергаться глаз.

Ребята ему часто говорили о том, насколько важны соцсети и фанбаза, имеющая аккаунты в этих социальных сетях. Сынгван всякий раз отмахивался, что да, ему приятна любовь фанатов, но пусть с этой частью их работы будут иметь дело менеджеры или особо активные мемберы — тот же Сокмин.

Не то чтобы Сынгван был против подобного, у него самого имеется аккаунт в ка-токе.

И это личный аккаунт, о котором знали только ребята, менеджеры и родители. Сынгвану не нужно всеобщее внимание, просто немного свободного пространства, в котором никто не будет мешать ему дышать или быть кем-то другим.

Например, самим собой.

В любом случае, Сынгван немного приврет, если скажет, что только все перечисленные имели с ним связь в мессенджере. Потому что полтора года назад у него появился друг, для которого его имя не было громким в силу особенности места проживания.

А еще потому что Сынгван никогда не говорил Хансолю всей правды о своей жизни.

Они столкнулись в одном из интернет-сообществ, разговорились, а затем продолжили общение. И продолжали общение на протяжении всего времени.

Ну, до того момента, как с неделю назад он вдруг в ходе переписки почувствовал себя безумно виноватым перед парнем, а пару дней назад и вовсе не смог найти в себе сил продолжить их общение, зная, что безответственно скрывает львиную часть своей личности.

Хансоль был хорошим, приятным человеком. С ним Сынгван мог поговорить о музыке без обязательств, поворчать по поводу погоды, обсудить лучший вкус газировки. Просто почувствовать себя обычным человеком. Не айдолом, одним из пяти мемберов популярного бойзбенда. А кем-то, кто может свободно дышать, жить и ругаться по поводу любой мелочи. Перед Хансолем ему не нужно было держать лицо, потому что, кажется, за полтора года они смогли сблизиться до категории «лучшие друзья», которой Сынгван не пренебрег бы ни за что в жизни.

Но он пренебрег ею два дня назад, заставив Хансоля волноваться.

Того самого Хансоля, который в данный момент довольно примечательно ходит в окрестностях международного аэропорта и кричит.

— Знаешь, — заговаривает Сокмин, — это вряд ли уйдет в мировые, но он на первом месте по стране, — Сынгван закрывает глаза ладонями, только чтобы не видеть расплывшегося в улыбке лица друга. — Довольно неплохой результат для пятого из пяти в рейтинге.

Сынгван протяжно стонет, сидящий напротив них на диване Джихун хмыкает.

— Это явно не заслуга менеджеров, — задумчиво произносит он, скролля ленту в своем телефоне. — И этот парень явно не до конца понимает, что делает, раз привлекает внимание на окраине, а не в центре города.

— Но мы живем на окраине, — возражает ему Джонхан.

Джихун недовольно цокает языком.

— Да, — медленно говорит он. — Но не в аэропорту же? — меняет позу, бросая быстрый взгляд на Сынгвана. — Возможно, этот парень просто сумасшедший.

Сынгван порывается возразить ему, но замечает всех троих, наблюдающих за его реакцией, и его настроение идет ко дну с удвоенной скоростью.

Спустя некоторое время Джонхан неожиданно громко набирает в легкие воздуха и несильно бьет себя телефоном по лбу.

— Я же совсем забыл, — смеется он. — Джису должен быть сейчас на Инчхоне.

Сынгвану кажется, хуже быть просто не может.

У Джису хорошее настроение.

Он только что проводил родителей на рейс до Хайнаня, остался вне поля зрения вездесущих фанатов, а кофе в этой кофейне неподалеку от аэропорта просто восхитительный.

Кофе горячий, настроение хорошее, а с его места возле большого окна во всю стену прекрасно видны цветущие деревья и чистое небо. Джису думает, что ничто не может испортить его идиллию.

Краем глаза он замечает проходящего мимо кофейни парня. Джису думает, что что-то в его внешнем виде смущает, но не может понять, что. А потом парень открывает рот, и Джису давится кофе, когда слышит его голос.

Джису вытягивает руку в сторону, показывая официантке, что ему не нужна помощь. Он обжег язык, пролил несколько крупных капель кофе на стол и собственный бежевый кардиган, но все, что его волнует, это какой-то левый парень, кричащий имя его друга и одежда которого в прямом смысле покрыта этим именем.

В следующую секунду со стороны, противоположной той, откуда появился парень, выбегает второй и хватает того, зажимая ему рот и уводя в неизвестном направлении.

У Джису есть несколько вопросов.

Он их озвучивает, как только заходит в общую квартиру спустя некоторое количество времени.  
Дергающийся глаз Сынгвана отвечает на половину из них.

/

У Минхао жизнь не самая скучная.

Прожив первые годы своей жизни в Китае, а после переехав в Корею с семьей, он уже не мог ограничивать себя в пространстве. Один семестр в университете в другой стране — отличный повод для нового путешествия.

Еще это причина его знакомства с Хансолем. Но в тот зеленый период Минхао не мог даже предположить, чем это ему обернется в будущем.

Минхао ведет за собой Хансоля, чтобы поймать такси и убраться отсюда подальше, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию. Минхао не злится, но он раздражен и обижен, потому что Хансоль совершенно не выглядит так, будто хоть чуточку сожалеет о том, какой шум он поднял.

— Тебе не стоило так делать, — делает глубокий вдох Минхао, чтобы успокоиться и звучать уверенно. — Это не Нью-Йорк, здесь твои подвиги могли неправильно понять. Ты хоть знаешь, в какое положение нас поставил?

Он оборачивается и ловит упертый взгляд Хансоля. Они останавливаются.

— А что мне еще остается?

— Но ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит!

— Но я знаю! — Минхао моргает несколько раз, прежде чем полностью осознать услышанное. — У меня есть фото, мы же друзья. Конечно, у меня есть его фото.

Хансоль пролистывает свою галерею, пока Минхао недоверчиво следит за его действиями.

Когда Хансоль протягивает ему телефон, Минхао зависает. Он действительно вглядывается в не самое качественное, но с узнаваемым лицом селфи, и выдерживает тяжелый нетерпеливый взгляд Хансоля, желающего вернуть гаджет себе.

— Так, это Сынгван?

Хансоль кивает, забирая телефон.

— Да, я должен его найти и убедиться, что он в порядке.

Минхао переводит взгляд с друга на ближайший баннер с афишей концерта одного бойзбэнда и ничего не понимает в этой жизни.

У Сынгвана кипят мозги.

Потому что, кажется, каждый из присутствующих считает важным напомнить ему о том, к чему привело его желание завести друзей. Общаться.

Быть простым человеком.

Потому что Сынгван не имел и не имеет права поступать так, потому что у него есть обязательства перед людьми, из-за которых он больше не может чувствовать себя свободным. Сынгван чувствует зарождающийся ураган внутри себя, когда Сокмин вновь открывает рот:

— Знаешь, вы же все-таки были друзьями, да? — говорит тот. — Да и сейчас вы должны оставаться друзьями, если для него это имело такое большое значение, не значит ли это, что он заслуживает хотя бы немного понимания ситуации? Не заставляй его беспокоиться, может, стоит открыться даже, типа, знаешь, хорошие друзья не бросают друг друга, если кто-то чуточку недоговорил о своем положении в обществе.

— Но это не «чуточка», — возмущается Сынгван. — Я очень сильно облажался, он возненавидит меня за это! Уж лучше он будет меня ненавидеть за то, что я его бросил, чем за ложь.

Сокмин смотрит на Сынгвана, Сынгван смотрит на Сокмина. Где-то между тяжелым вздохом Джихуна и тем, как Джонхан хватает его за руки, Сынгван догадывается о задумке.

Джонхан старше и сильнее, поэтому вырваться из его хватки Сынгвану долго не удается. Сокмин за это время успевает схватить чужой телефон, открыть последний чат в катоке и отправить сообщение. Сокмин успевает бросить в Сынгвана телефон, прежде чем тот добрался до него.

Телефон в руке вибрирует, но у Сынгвана перед глазами пелена. Он не может прочесть входящее, пришедшее определенно от Хансоля, но он уверен, что может закончить это раз и навсегда.

Над его другом потешается весь интернет, его друзья по группе сначала тоже смеялись, а потом зачем-то включили осуждающий режим против Сынгвана. Тогда, когда он нуждается в их поддержке. Внутри Сынгвана буря, и грубые слова появляются раньше, чем он может подумать об их смысле.

Он злится на своих друзей, злится на Хансоля, но, покидая комнату и бросая телефон в стену, больше всего на свете он зол на себя.

Хансоль смотрит на сообщения, которые ему отправил Сынгван, и ему кажется, весь мир падает в бездну.  
Минхао ловит нужный момент, чтобы посадить несопротивляющегося парня в такси и забрать домой.

Уставший после перелета и эмоционально истощенный, Хансоль быстро засыпает. Минхао уложил того в своей комнате.

Чемодан остался стоять в прихожей. Минхао думает, если бы это был кто-то другой, ему было бы неловко приводить того домой, когда здесь далеко не идеальный порядок, а тем более укладывать в несмененную постель, но сейчас Хансоль упал сам, так что Минхао пришлось его раздевать, и за то время, что сам Минхао жил у Чхве, они сталкивались и не с такими проблемами.

И все же Минхао не может успокоиться, находясь в той же комнате, что и спящий друг, и мониторя последние события в твиттере. Не лучшая платформа, но определенно полная достаточным количеством информации и слухов. Минхао откладывает ноутбук, когда в очередной раз натыкается на одну и ту же фотографию.

Хансоль может быть эксцентричным время от времени. Как прилив адреналина, Минхао соврет, если скажет, что ему не нравится эта черта в друге, никогда не сожалеющем о своих порывах. Но еще Минхао беспокоится, что отвергнутый Хансоль утонет в зыбучих песках своей депрессии.

\

Несколько долгих минут уговоров — и Хансоль соглашается не надевать свой полный комплект одежды. Минхао доволен своей победой, несмотря на то что пришлось разрешить кепку.

Это все равно уже большое дело.

Чемодан разобран, Хансоль накормлен, отмыт и депрессует. К обеду следующего дня Минхао решает устроить ему экскурсию по городу.

Цветущие вишни, светлые вывески небольших магазинов и кафе и теплая погода. Минхао чувствует, что все играет на то, чтобы показать Сеул с лучшей стороны. Он даже испытывает иррациональную гордость от того, в каком месте живет.

И ему приятно, что Хансоль тоже может ощутить невозможную красоту города, пусть и выглядит парень не так активно, как, Минхао полагает, мог бы, не произойди ранее определенные события.

Когда они доходят до парка, Минхао пытается взбодрить друга, утягивая его под цветущие деревья и тряся над Хансолем ветку так, что опадают лепестки. Хансоль смеется, пытается отомстить тем же, но Минхао замечает, что улыбка друга становится грустной, когда тот задумывается или считает, что на него не смотрят.

У Минхао нет определенного маршрута, он просто идет по знакомым улицам, чтобы не заблудиться и не испортить день еще и этим. Ближе к вечеру, когда парк пройден, он предлагает выпить кофе и торжественно отметить воссоединение друзей. И только когда Минхао видит вывеску ближайшей кофейни, он осознает, куда именно привел их.

Не самое опасное или многолюдное место, но через пару кварталов отсюда располагается несколько студий, в том числе крупных, приближать к которым Хансоля Минхао сейчас крайне не хочет.

Хансоль бурчит название кофе и идет занимать столик. Через пару минут к нему присоединяется Минхао, принося с собой два стаканчика и небольшую тарелку печенья. Пока Минхао думает, с чего начать разговор, молчание между ними нарушает Хансоль:

— Знаешь, — говорит он. — Я ведь добился своего: его ответа.

Минхао немного хмурится, глядя на друга, бездумно размешивающего сахар, и не зная, как подбодрить его, когда у него звонит телефон. Отвлекаясь, Минхао замирает, видя номер входящего.

— Это по моей последней работе, — произносит он, не решаясь принять вызов. — Я не думал, что они так быстро ответят.

Хансоль весь подбирается, когда Минхао в ужасе понимает, что не успел ответить на звонок до того, как тот сбросится. К его облегчению, через несколько секунд приходит сообщение на автоответчик, а Минхао начинает буквально светиться изнутри.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Хансоль убеждает Минхао пойти на встречу. Минхао сомневается, они только что пришли сюда, он даже не успел допить свой кофе. И он очень сильно не хочет оставлять Хансоля одного.

Так же сильно, как и терять свой, возможно, единственный шанс.

— Я не задержусь там надолго, — обещает Минхао. — Оставайся здесь; если захочешь куда-то уйти, пожалуйста, напиши мне.

Стоит Минхао уйти, настроение Хансоля исчезает окончательно.

За окном свежо, перед ним вкусный, действительно вкусный кофе, а он не может перестать думать о плохом.

Еще он не догадывается, что через несколько столиков от него сидит парень, внимательно следящий за каждым его действием. Недолго думая, тот набирает заученный номер:

— Хэй, Хан, тут передо мной сидит грустный человек-мем, и я не совсем понимаю, что мне делать.

/

Минхао показывают студию. Он старается не слишком сильно пялиться по сторонам. Всего лишь обычный коридор с дверьми в закрытые кабинеты и помещения, но он видит таблички на этих дверях, видит памятные фотографии и огромные плакаты.

Люди, которые работали и работают в этой студии — и во многих других — имеют работу мечты Минхао с самого детства, когда он впервые узнал, насколько значимые вещи возможны при помощи камеры.

Месяц назад он подавал заявку, после чего пришел запрос на его работы, с которым он долго возился и только совсем недавно смог закончить.

Его ведут по коридорам, рассказывая о том, как много людей побывало в этих стенах. Женщина, что проводит ему экскурсию, — одна из помощников главного фотографа. Она старше Минхао лет на пятнадцать, старается вести себя с ним доброжелательно, Минхао это очень ценит. Но еще больше он ценит ту стойкость, что слышит в ее голосе, стойкость, что видит в ее походке, в выражении ее лица.

Он понимает, что ее слова не пустой звук, что она сама знакома со всеми этими людьми, что она прошла через большое количество проектов. Что опыт за ее плечами — то, к чему стремится Минхао.

Зал, в который они заходят, не самый крупный из тех, в которых бывал Минхао. Он совмещает в себе гримерную, фотостудию и даже небольшое пространство отдыха, где сейчас располагаются несколько человек. Минхао сглатывает, когда узнает их.

На это есть причины, но, если он хочет работать здесь, он должен взять себя в руки.

Когда они замечают его после громких слов представления от помощницы фотографа, женщина уходит и Минхао остается с ними один.

— Прости, тут не все, — отделяется один из них, заговаривая первым и тем самым нарушая неловкую тишину. — Джонхан куда-то запропастился, но сейчас и не рабочее время. Менеджер сказал, что главный фотограф искал себе помощника. Попробуешь сделать несколько снимков с нами?

Джун — визажист.

С ним Минхао общаться проще, пусть они и знакомы меньше пяти минут. Он сидел все это время в компании бэнда, будучи их хорошим другом. Джун уточняет, нужно ли для Минхао сделать что-то, прежде чем он сделает несколько пробных фото. А затем наблюдает за работой фотографа, мысленно пытаясь предугадать, какими будут получившиеся фотографии.

Возможно, Джун не меньше Минхао беспокоится о том, сойдутся ли они одной командой, но с течением времени он чувствует, как атмосфера в студии становится более дружественной. Это всего лишь знакомство, парни не нервничают из-за поджимающих сроков, надвигающегося давления со всех сторон, пытаются показаться дружелюбными и произвести хорошее впечатление. Джуну кажется, они сработаются.

После фотосессии Джихун спрашивает разрешение посмотреть фото, на что Минхао дает согласие. Он с благодарностью принимает бутылку воды из рук Джуна, прежде чем тот присоединится к остальным, чтобы тоже увидеть фотографии.

И только после первого глотка Минхао осознает, что фотоаппарат, на который он снимал — его собственный. И на эту же камеру он делал кадры их прогулки, вызывая у Хансоля ленивые протесты, на которые Минхао даже не обращал внимание.

Поэтому, когда комментарии затихают и за его спиной раздается удивленный вздох, он замирает.

Минхао старается не смотреть в сторону Сынгвана, когда Джихун спрашивает, знаком ли он с парнем на фото.

— Да, это мой друг по переписке, — медленно отвечает. — Он временно живет у меня, и ранее я проводил ему экскурсию по городу.

Джун, не знающий обо всей ситуации и не ощущающий тяжести атмосферы в комнате, внимательно смотрит на небольшой экран, переключая на очередное фото.

Минхао все никак не мог уговорить Хансоля сделать фотографию на фоне цветущей вишни, но сумел подловить момент, когда тот не думал, что за ним следят, и сделал кадр. Минхао тогда сам замер на несколько секунд, загипнотизированный, полный того самого чувства фотографа, увидевшего что-то совершенное.

— Он выглядит довольно грустным, — произносит Джун, поднимая глаза на Минхао. — Надеюсь, у него все будет в порядке.

— Итак, давай, это сработает. Я кричу «Сын!», ты кричишь «гван!». Прямо сейчас: СЫН! —  
— Сынчоль!  
Сынчоль вздрагивает, когда видит приближающегося Джонхана.

Хансоль и Сынчоль спеваются на удивление быстро, несмотря на то что первый впервые видит парня перед собой, а второй первоначально не относился к нему с серьезностью.

/

Предупреждение Джонхана о том, чтобы не приближаться к несчастному парню, Сынчоль забывает сразу же, как сбрасывает звонок. Сынчоль пересаживается за стол к Хансолю, чем пугает того, вырывая из мыслей.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд. И стоит сказать, что спустя время никто из них не вспомнит, кто заговорил первым. Но разговор начинается, идет хорошо, интересно и приводит к вопросу об имени на кепке Хансоля.

А потом приводит к гениальной идее Сынчоля, за которую тот получает несколько сильных ударов от Джонхана. Ударов могло бы быть больше, если бы гениальный план был приведен к исполнению, но Джонхан успевает как раз вовремя.

Улыбка на его лице натянутая и пугающая, особенно если учесть, что с таким же выражением он лупил Сынчоля. И все же аура, исходящая от него, говорит о том, что Джонхан не является плохим.

Джонхан выпрямляется, представляясь. Он извиняется за Сынчоля, не забывая при этом рассматривать Хансоля. На кепку он старается не смотреть.

— Ничего не произошло, правда! — пытается сгладить углы Хансоль. — Сынчоль-хен помогал мне.

Джонхан хочет спросить по поводу обращения, на которое Сынчоль довольно ухмыляется, но все мысли исчезают из его головы, когда Хансоль продолжает говорить.

Минхао пишет Хансолю через несколько часов. Тот отвечает быстро, скидывая место.

Прежде чем отправиться, Минхао проверяет часы. Почти девять вечера, он беспокоится, что Хансоль не решил ждать его дома, хотя Минхао дал ему комплект ключей.

Пусть погода теплая и приятная, ему не хочется, чтобы его неуспевший как следует акклиматизироваться друг заболел. К вечеру совсем холодает, а до дома пешком путь не самый близкий.

Он решает захватить им по стаканчику кофе. Даже если тот не будет таким горячим, когда он дойдет до парка, он надеется, что кофе сохранит свое тепло.

Во время цветения в парке даже вечером достаточное количество народа, но дорожки не заполнены людьми, и Минхао может идти, не боясь задеть кого-нибудь.

На небольшом расстоянии от главного входа он находит Хансоля. Тот выглядит скучающим, но улыбается и машет, замечая Минхао. Минхао ускоряет шаг и приветствует его, передавая кофе. Хансоль кивает, делая несколько глотков, и спрашивает, как прошла его встреча.

— Замечательно, кажется, — отвечает Минхао. — Чем занимался ты?

— Завел парочку новых знакомых, — говорит Хансоль, и они начинают неспешно двигаться через парк.

— Мне стоит начать ревновать? — смеется Минхао.

— Определенно, — фыркает Хансоль, — нет. Только ты, мой лучший друг, готов разделить со мной одну крышу над головой.

— Не подлизывайся.

Пока они идут, люди вокруг совсем исчезают. Только тишина, фонари и деревья. Если б не город, были бы видны звезды над головой.

Минхао думает, что жизнь действительно странная штука, но произносит, замедляясь:

— По поводу Сынгвана.

— Не стоит, — прерывает его Хансоль. — Я долго думал об этом. И я уже здесь, сделал свой ход. И спешить я не собираюсь.

— Но ты должен знать кое-что, — настаивает Минхао.

Хансоль качает головой, забирает чужой пустой стаканчик и выкидывает оба в ближайшую урну.

— Те два человека, о которых я упомянул, Сынчоль и Джонхан, — продолжает Хансоль. — Тоже говорили со мной об этом — хотели, по крайней мере, но я хочу услышать все не от них и не от тебя. И я приму любой ответ.

Минхао смотрит на Хансоля несколько секунд, пытаясь разглядеть в его лице малейшие изменения, но видит лишь улыбку и светлые глаза. Минхао выдает протяжное «ох».

— И откуда ты такой романтик.

— Меня только что назвал романтиком человек, добрых десять минут заставлявший меня позировать на фоне сакуры?

Минхао несильно бьет смеющегося Хансоля в плечо, но они оба счастливы в этот момент.

Сынгван ужинает на кухне в одиночестве.

Он весь вечер избегал остальных, в том числе во время ужина, и не чувствует себя особенно плохо от этого факта, но на душе у него все равно паршиво.

Впрочем, если бы у него был шанс повернуть время вспять, он бы не изменил в своем прошлом ничего.

Сынгван молча ест, прокручивая в голове заученные слова разных песен, чтобы отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, поэтому не сразу замечает вошедшего Джонхана. Старший осторожно идет к столу и садится напротив. Заметив еще движение, Сынгван поворачивает голову и видит застывшего в дверях Джису. Тот как всегда выглядит участливо, но сейчас Сынгван чувствует в этом прямое значение, а не пустой образ.

Затем он обращает свое внимание на Джонхана. Джонхан в этот момент кладет на стол перед ним его же телефон, который Сынгван разбил об стену ранее.  
Сынгван несколько секунд прожигает взглядом телефон, дожидаясь своей дальнейшей участи.

— Не хочешь нам ничего сказать? — терпеливо спрашивает Джонхан.

— У вас не было права читать мою переписку, — недовольно произносит Сынгван.

— Мы не зашли далеко, — убеждает его Джису. — И мы понимаем тебя, но есть вещи, которые ты тоже должен понять. Ты поступаешь очень жестоко сейчас.

Сынгван не отвечает, с нечитаемым взглядом уставившись в стену за плечом Джонхана.

— Мы хотим тебе помочь, — продолжает Джонхан. — Смотри, здесь только мы с Джису. Мы не расскажем остальным, ты можешь доверять нам. Мы действительно хотим тебе помочь.

И возможно что-то внутри Сынгвана ломается, когда Джонхан спрашивает:

— Когда это началось?

Потому что он отвечает:

— Четыре месяца назад.

Его голос дрожит. Джису подходит и садится на соседнее место рядом с ним, а Джонхан отодвигает тарелку с остывшей едой подальше и берет ладонь Сынгвана в свои.

— Четыре месяца назад под Новый год он признался мне, а я чувствовал то же самое. И это было самое потрясающее чувство с тех пор, как мы дебютировали, даже лучше. Будто что-то расцвело внутри меня или наоборот взорвалось. И это было так невыразимо прекрасно ровно до тех пор, пока я не вспомнил, кто я и что все это нереально для меня. А я, — он замолкает, успокаивая дыхание, — я уже не мог от этого отказаться.

— Что же изменилось?

Сынгван поднимает красные глаза на Джису, не понимая вопроса.

— Что же изменилось, что ты решил все бросить? — поясняет Джонхан.

— Разве заслуживает он того, чтобы его обманывали? — отвечает Сынгван.

— Но это то, что ты сейчас действительно делаешь, — отмечает Джонхан. — И ты отказываешься. Ты действительно хочешь этого?

Сынгван медлит, Джонхан думает, что тот не станет отвечать, когда Сынгван все же произносит:

— Нет.

Джонхан кивает Джису и передает несколько бумажных салфеток. Джису несколько раз стучит пальцем по экрану телефона Сынгвана, пока тот вытирает слезы.

— Я договорился с Минхао, мы с ним сегодня знакомились, — говорит Джису, — он перекинул несколько фотографий. Если ты захочешь, я сохранил их на твой телефон.

Сынгван не отвечает и не двигается, пока старшие не уходят.

Он осторожно берет телефон в руки, включает его, удивляясь, что тот работает, и предполагая, что кто-то из ребят передал его разбитый телефон в ремонт. Он, кажется, должен сказать им спасибо, но все, что его сейчас беспокоит, — несколько перекинутых фотографий в галерее и возможность, которую он не собирается упускать.

Минхао давно спит, а Хансоль все никак не может себя заставить. Третий час ночи; он сидит на подоконнике на небольшой кухне в квартире Минхао, бесцельно разглядывая освещенные фонарями и разными вывесками улицы.

Он давно проверил последние новости, но ничего интересного не нашел.  
Когда он вывалил все на Джонхана днем, ему почему-то показалось, подумалось, у него возникло чувство, что что-то должно произойти.

Это чувство было таким сильным и важным, что Хансоль неожиданно для себя успокоился.

Перестал терзать себя сомнениями, угрызениями совести и прочими душевными муками. Все, что у него оставалось, — это время.

Время он проводит на темной неосвещенной кухне, бесцельно разглядывая ночные улицы. Странное чувство заставляет его бросить взгляд на лежащий на столе телефон и заметить мигающий огонек оповещения.

В больших городах почти не видны звезды, но солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь тучи и небоскребы первыми лучами, имеет не меньшую силу, чем где-нибудь за городом.

Хансоль старается не бежать. Он думает, что не спал всю ночь, сейчас четыре утра, и он буквально сбежал из дома, оставив Минхао записку на столе в его комнате. Хансоль думает, если он хотя бы немного ускорится, то тут же упадет без сил или замертво.

Потому что его сердце заходится в бешенном темпе, когда он видит фигуру в конце аллеи. Он действительно думает, что сейчас умрет, но он бежит. И Сынгван замечает его и тоже бежит к нему навстречу.

Сынгван не думает. Сынгван обнимает его крепко, чтобы в ответ получить объятья еще крепче.


End file.
